I didn't know I was your sister
by Katiefdtrotter
Summary: The Duncan's meet up with the fab five 1. What will happen?
1. The Test Isn't That Important Now Huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own I Didn't Do It if I did I would be rich.

Chapter 1 The Test Isn't Important Now Huh?

It was a warm Sunday at the Watson's house. Mrs. and Mr. Watson were coming home from a date and had a surprise. They walked inside waiting to see if anyone was there.

Logan Watson came up the stairs with his sister Lindy Watson. They were 16 and having another fight. Jasmine walked up the stairs rolling her eyes. This argument was one of the stupid ones. The fight was about a history test. Out of what twin who should have had the higher score? Lindy studied for 3 weeks and Logan just guessed. Who got the better score. Oh Logan did. He got an A and Lindy got a B-.

"Just give it up you both passed!" Jasmine exclaimed. She was really annoyed at her friends. She should have been on a date with Owen her new boyfriend but nope she had to help Lindy. And Logan of course. She rolled her eyes once more before noticing something at the door. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Watson." They waved waiting for things to die down. Garrett ran up the stairs with Deila. Boy were they late.

"What's going on?" Asked Garrett. He had missed the fight. They explained the delma and Garrett nodded. This was the fab five gang. Deila was the wacky one who was always my favourite. Garrett was the non-configurable one. Jasmine was the fashionista. And Lindy was the smart one and Logan was the opposite. "I think Lindy should have got a better mark," Garrett said before he could think over this words more carefully. Logan looked shocked and Lindy was happy to have someone on he said because Jasmine wasn't playing this game. Deila was the only one not shocked that Garrett chose Lindy over his best friend. Something was going on in between Lindy and Garrett.

Deila got bored of this and moved on very quickly to Lindy's parents. "So what's new?" Delia asked to get rid of the silents. The Watson's took a breath and moved out of the doorway to show a girl. A long blonde haired girl. Her hair went down to her elbow. She had blue eyes. She looked like Lindy and Logan. Delia looked at her than at Logan than Lindy. After a minute of confusion Deila got what the Watson's meant. "Hi it's nice to meet you." Logan looked at the girl very carefully.

"Have I seen you from somewhere?" Logan asked. She shook her head no. Logan continued to think until his parents started to talk.

"So only Delia gets this?" Bob asked as the others nodded. The girl walked up to Lindy. Everyone didn't know what she was going to do. As she got closer to Lindy, Lindy backed away. "Lindy it's fine," Bob reassured his daughter. The girl put out her arms and ran up to Lindy. At first Lindy didn't know what was happening. It was a hug the girl was giving her a hug. But why? Did she know Lindy? The girl looked in Lindy's brown eyes and smiled. She whispered something so quiet that Lindy could barely hear her.

"You're my what?" Lindy yelled. The girl ran behind Deila to hide. Deila gave Lindy a look and Lindy looked guiltily now. "I'm sorry," she started, "I just can not believe that you are my..." She got cut off by the girl. The girl whispered what she had said before.

Delia looked happier now. "Good I'm not the only one who figured that out," Deila said as the girl ran up to Logan. She gave him a glare as Lindy laughed. Logan was shocked. Then she skipped up to Garrett and gave him a pat on the back. Last was Jasmine. The girl looked Jasmine in the eyes. She finally spoke up.

"I'm Katie and we are going to be best friends." Jasmine was confused. "Hi I'm Katie Trott... I mean Katie Watson." She let that sink into everyone. "I am 16. Logan is my brother and Lindy is my sister. I will be going to school tomorrow so if anyone needs a ride come to me." She turned away and sat on the couch. Logan followed her. Katie glared at him. Logan gave her a 'what the heck did I do?' look. "I hate boys Logan. You are a boy so I'm probably gonna hate you." Katie grabbed a blanket and asked Logan to move. She was tried. She came from St. John's to Chigo. Of course she was gonna be tried.

The use to be fab five all went home or to their rooms. Tomorrow was school. Katie's first day.

The week went by as fast as you can read this line. But the next weekend was bad. Really, really, really, really bad.


	2. Who Is Gonna Start Talking?

Chapter 2 Who Is Gonna Start Talking?

It was Saturday night at the Watson's and Bob and Nora came to the basement.

"You're getting married to that doof Jaz?" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Says the one who kissed a boy," Jasmine tried to make that a come back. Garrett was on Jaz's side.

"I'm 16 and I liked that boy. You shouldn't marry a guy to get over the dude down under there," she yelled. Garrett laughed at that. "I wouldn't be laughing you KISSED MY SISTER!" Garrett jumped on the broken couch and almost peed his pants.

"Hey! I kissed her because I loved her," Garrett told Katie.

Katie glared at Garrett. "You LITTLE!..."

"What is going on here?" The Watson's asked.

"I didn't do it," they all said at the same time.

Bob and Nora glared at the kids. As they counted they saw 10 kids. "Why are there 8 kids instead of 6?" Nora asked. Everyone looked around worried. "What did I say?"

Deila was the first to speak up. "Okay. These are the Duncan's. The one under the tree is PJ. Teddy has her hand stuck in the foosball game. And Toby is hanging from the roof. Hey, where're Charlie and Gabe?"

Nora was glaring at the kids. "Start talking." Everyone looked at eachother until Teddy sighed.

"I'll start," Teddy sadly said.

Flashback

Teddy's Pov.

It was a normal Sunday. We got settled in the house. As soon as you walked in the front door you would see the living room and kitchen. If you went up the stairs PJ's room was first. My younger brother Gabe was sharing a room with Toby. Chalire had the room on the 4th floor. I was in the basement again. Sometimes I wish I was in a different family. My mom was a self absorbed know it all. Dad is a bug guy and PJ is PJ. Gabe is a troublemaker. Toby is so cute and Charlie is my favourite.

"So mom what schools are everyone going to?" I asked hoping that my siblings were not going to my school. My mom made my sprites die when I found out PJ is going to my school and so is Gabe. I sighed. I hate the fact that they follow me everywhere.

We left the house and crossed the street. Easy we live across the street from the High School. As we walked to school I bumped into a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hi I'm Lindy," the girl said.

Flashback Ends

"Why'd you stop?" Bob asked the new lady. Teddy didn't talk anymore. PJ finally came out from under the tree. He had a big grin on his face. Teddy was beat red. Nora looked at her in question. Teddy sighed. "Teddy right?" Bob checked. "Do you want to continue?" Teddy sighed. She shook her head no. PJ said he would tell the rest. Teddy sighed again. She was blushing like crazy.

Flashback

PJ's Pov.

As Teddy bumped into the girl I laughed a little then hit Gabe's arm. He was looking at that Lindy girl. My brother had a crush. But how old was Lindy? Was she younger than 15 or was she older? He knew nothing about her. I just hope she isn't a Daphne like his first girlfriend. His one and only girlfriend. As Gabe was out of this world Teddy picked up Lindy's books. A guy walked up and made sure Lindy was okay. I wonder who he was.

"Oh hi I'm Logan, Lindy's brother," the guy told us. I shook his hand. I was hoping he was gonna be like me. I think we could be really good friends. All though Teddy wanted to be more than friends. I guess she is over Bow. Logan didn't seem to notice anything. Teddy was looking in his eyes and sighing. She was beat red. "You guys are?" Logan asked trying to get rid of the quietness.

"The guy in wonderland is my little brother Gabe and my dreaming little sister is Teddy," I told them. That line got Teddy and Gabe out of wonderland. The bell rang and Lindy looked a my classes. She put her hand out. I didn't know what to do. She told me to grab it so I did. Gabe was looking a little red. Not from blushing it was from me and Lindy holding hands. Me and Lindy went to class.

Flashback Ends


	3. A Love Triangle

Chapter 3 A Love Triangle

"So Teddy likes Logan. Gabe likes Lindy and Lindy likes this guy?" Bob asked. Everyone nodded. "So where are Lindy and Gabe?" Some of the kids shrugged their shoulder. "Okay so who's gonna go next?" No one talked. Nora pulled out her phone. All the kids were yelling at her not to call their parents. "Jasmine why don't you talk."

"But I'm not in the story yet."

"It's true, she isn't in the story until Wednesday," Katie told her parents. They looked at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine I will tell on."

Flashback

Katie's Pov.

I was walking around the school with Deals and I saw this boy. I wonder who he is. What he is like? Where he is from? Why he is here? How come I didn't hate him? I'm not saying I like that boy but I'm saying that I don't not like him.

"Boy!" I said sounding like Maya from Girl Meets World. Deals looked at me and smiled. "What?" She wouldn't tell me. The bell rang and I walked up to the boy. "Hi I'm Katie."

"Hi do I look like I care?" Was his reply. So this is a sly guy. He must be a middle child and a troublemaker. I was gonna be his friend.

"Hi I'm Katie and you are?"

"Late for class."

"Okay not talking." The boy rolled his eyes. "Hey! Boy! Who are you?"

"Someone who is walking away."

He started to leave but I stopped him. "You're not going any. Hi I'm Katie and you are?"

"Leaving!" He rolled his eyes once more before leaving. I grabbed his soccer ball. We had gym first. As I grabbed it I was kicking it like a pro. I turned around and booted the ball. It went in the net. I was getting rounds of applause from everyone. Even the boy.

"So I'm Katie and you are?" I flipped my haired out of my face. The boy wasn't talking so I waited. I put my hair in a ponytail but left some of it to play with out of the ponytail. "So... You are."

"Gabe Duncan," he told me. I put my hand out as he shaked it. Deals gave me a thumbs up as I glared. We ran off to the gym teacher. My first day was off to a good start.

Flashback Ends

"Okay," Bob said, "Who is going next?" Everyone sighed. Of course no one wanted to say what they did. Katie sat on the broken couch and everyone heard an ow. "What was that?" Bob asked trying to stay calm.

"That would be you son," PJ told Mr. Watson.

"Yep. I kind of put Logan under the couch," Katie confused.

"Just get him out from under there!" Teddy panicked. She turned red.

"Oh, do I have to!" Katie whined. Her parents nodded yes so being a good girl Katie helped Logan.

"Why thank you."

"Ugh, whatever. Can we continue the story?" Katie begged.

Bob and Nora looked at the kids until Delia sighed.

"Fine I will talk."

Flashback

Deila's Pov.

It was now lunch and we met up at the regular lunch table. This was a weird lunch. Gabe was glaring a Lindy. I think he liked her but she didn't notice. Lindy was glaring at some guy I don't know. She liked him. As on time Garrett was glaring at Lindy because he liked her. I think everyone should have known that. That guy that Lindy was glaring at was glaring at some girl and telling her to stop glaring a Logan. I bet those 2 people I don't know were brother and sister. The girl liked Logan while Logan was glaring a Jasmine so he liked her. Wait what! Logan likes Jasmine? Why wasn't Jogan a thing? Jasmine was looking at Owen. Oh I hated that guy.

"Do you think we could stop the glaring?" I asked. Everyone turned to me in question. "Okay so who are they?"

"Ya I never got up your first name Duncan," Lindy playfully stated. She twirled her hair and did a little giggle.

The boy didn't notice her flirting. "The girl next to me is Teddy." I waved at her and she waved back.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm PJ."

"Okay this is boring. How bout we play truth or dare?" Katie asked hoping everyone would say yes. And everyone agreed.

Flashbacks Ends


	4. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 4 Truth or Dare

"So you guys were going to play truth or dare?" Bob asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok who is going to go next?" Everyone was quiet. Logan sighed.

"Fine I'll go," he sadly said.

Flashback

Logan's Pov.

Since Katie came up with the idea of truth or dare she got to go first.

"Um... Gabe truth or dare?" Katie asked Gabe.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to lick the doorknob." Gabe krincked at this. Do you know how many people have touched that knob. I was laughing at this. But Lindy hit me.

Gabe was walking up to the door. He was gonna do it. He did it. Gabe Duncan is the bravest guy I know. He licked the doorknob.

"My turn Teddy truth or dare?" Gabe asked.

"Uh... Truth," Teddy nervously stated.

"Who is your favourite sibling out of me and PJ?" Oh this one was a hard one.

"You," Teddy whispered. PJ was shocked by this. He looked at his sister. He had the same face I did when I was shocked. Teddy looked down and didn't speak. PJ got up and walked away.

"Teddy do you want me to go next?" Katie said. Teddy shook her head. "Okay Logan truth or dare?" She asked. I gulped and slowly said dare. "Okay this is going to be good." Katie sat back and thought for awhile when Deila whispered something in her ear. Katie smirked at this idea. "Before I start Logan have you had your first kiss?" I nodded my head yes. It was 2 years ago with Jasmine on Christmas Day. I'm glad she was my first kiss.

"Logan!" Deila yelled to get me out of my thoughts.

"Okay Logan, I dare you to kiss Teddy." I was shocked. I had just met the girl and I had to kiss her! I didn't want to. There isn't anything wrong with Teddy it's just I'm in love with someone else. I got up to kiss her on her cheek and I did. She was red. Maybe it was warm in here or something. Katie gave Deila a high five. I don't know why but they were happy with the turnout.

Flashback Ends

"Okay that was," Bob started as Katie cut him off.

"AWESOME!" Katie yelled.

"Not for me I almost barfed after seeing what Gabe did!" Garrett said in his everyday panic voice. Katie laughed and gave Delia a high five.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" The baby cried.

"We should get him down," Nora told the kids. After getting the baby down Nora mothered it and Katie continued the story.

Flashback

Katie's Pov.

Me and Deals went to class with Gabe and Garrett. We had all finished our work so we continued the game or truth or dare. I picked Deals to go first.

"Um.. Garrett truth or dare?" Deals asked knowing the answer was going to be truth. And as she thought Garrett picked truth. "Okay Garrett who do you have a crush on?" Deals asked again knowing the answer. Of course the answer was going to be Lindy. Deals told me about all the couples in the group. There was Jasmine and Logan aka Jogan. And there was Lindy and Garrett aka Larrett. But now with Teddy, PJ and Gabe in it things will change. I think there will be Togan, Pindy, or even Gindy. I'm kinda against Togan and Gindy. But I'm all for Pindy. PJ seems right for Lindy. Sorry if Garrett likes Lindy I don't like Larrett.

"I like Lindy," Garrett whispered very quietly.

"You like LINDY!" I yelled so everyone could hear. Everyone was staring. I didn't need to yell because I already new but truth and dare was getting boring. Garrett ran out of the classroom.

Flashback Ends


	5. The Dare 'Isn't Scary'

Chapter 5 The Dare That 'Isn't Scary'

"You knew?" Garrett yelled, "You acted shocked and yelled it in front of everyone?!" He was mad.

"Um..."

"Moving on!" Deila yelled over them. "I will tell."

Flashback

Deila's Pov.

After Garrett left things were getting better. Gabe had to throw a plane at the most popular girl at school and I had to kick Seth Wall in the kiwis. It was Gabe's turn to ask and I was hoping he would pick Katie.

"Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Um..." Is all Gabe could get out before the bell rang. Katie ran off to her locker leaving me and Gabe all alone.

"Don't worry your dare won't scare her." I walked away. Gabe followed me.

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked.

"She doesn't find anything or anyone scary."

We met up with Lindy. "Hey guys," she said, "What's new?"

"Gabe has to dare Katie to do something."

"Hum... That is tough. Maybe make her stay in a tank for a minute?"

"Okay that is a start for the dare," Gabe said.

"Put something in the tank with her?" I asked.

"I like it but what?"

"A shark!"

"Great!"

"You guys have to buy a shark and a tank," Lindy told us.

"Don't worry! I have a guy."

Lindy looked creeped out by what I said. Katie came up to us.

"What ever you throw at me I will not be scared."

"Okay!" Gabe said, "How would you guys like to come to my house and study?"

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Okay."

"Let's go." We walked across the street to Gabe's house. As he opened the door a little girl walked in the doorway. "This is Charlie."

A older woman came down the stairs really peppy. "Hi! I'm Gabe's mom! I'm so glad he made friends! And your girls!" She gave Gabe a high five and said nice.

We walked in the door creeped out a little.

Flashback Ends

"Why did you stop there?" Nora asked.

"I now know we're Lindy is," Deila told Mrs. Watson.

"Well can Katie continue with the story?" Bob asked. Katie sighed.

"Fine."

Flashback

Katie's Pov.

"So Lindy truth or dare?" I asked. I was bord. I finish my homework and didn't want to go home.

"Okay dare," Lindy said.

"I dare you steal a horse."

"Okay."

"Can I help?" Charlie asked. I looked at Lindy than at Gabe. Gabe nodded so Lindy said she could help.

Flashback Ends

"You just started!" Bob yelled.

"But I have to go pee."

"Fine we'll wait," Nora said. Everyone groaned.


	6. Horse Nappers

Chapter 6 Horse Nappers

"Okay I'm back," Katie said. "Anyway Tuesday morning.."

Flashback

Katie's Pov.

It was Tuesday morning and I was in a tank with sharks for 5 minutes. I know it sounds scary and I could get hurt but the only one hurt was the Sharks.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"Lindy ask someone."

"Okay um... PJ truth or dare," Lindy asked hoping he would pick truth. She had told me what she was going to ask PJ.

"Dare."

"Um.." I had an idea.

"Lindy," I whispered. "Dare him to answer a truth." Lindy smiled at the idea. I smirked looking Deals who gave me a thumbs up. Are job was to get Pindy together.

"Okay. PJ I dare you to answer a truth question." PJ nodded. "Would you ever go out with me?"

"What do you mean by go out like on a date?" PJ asked. Lindy nodded. He looked nervous. Why? Wait! Did he know that Garrett liked Lindy? Did he like Lindy? Did Gabe like Lindy? What is going on?

Flashback Ends

"PJ you want to continue?" Katie snickered.

"Fine I will continue." PJ sighed.

Flashback

PJ's Pov.

Lindy had to ask me this. If I said yes Lindy would be happy but Gabe would be mad. And I have a feeling that Garrett guy wouldn't like it. Gabe told me about about Garrett's crush on Lindy. If I said no Lindy would be crushed Garrett and Gabe would be mad at me for crushing Lindy. Lindy was looking for an answer. What do I say? I stood up. Lindy looked at me. Garrett glared at me. Gabe was waiting for my answer. I ran away before anyone could say another word.

A couple minutes after I left Deila and Katie came rushing to me.

"Hey PJ," Katie said looking guilty. "So sorry about this question."

"It's fine."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to play truth or dare anymore," Deila told me. I nodded.

"I'm getting tired of this game." Katie nodded. We walked to class and didn't talk to anyone else that day.

Flashback Ends

"So what happened with Lindy and that Charlie girl?" Nora asked. Katie looked at Deila and she nodded.

"Lindy and Charlie are in...," Katie started.

"Jail!' Delia yelled. Bob and Nora looked shocked.

"Jail!" They yelled.


	7. Jail Break

Sorry I haven't updated. School and no wifi at the cottage. Anyway chapter 7. Thanks for the reads.

Chapter 7 Jailbreak

"We have to break them out!" Bob yelled as Nora glared. He opened the door to the mini van. They all hopped in the van. PJ, Katie and Delia were in the back. Nora had got Teddy's hand out of the foosball table. Teddy had Toby in her lap sitting next to Jasmine. Logan was next to Jasmine and Garrett was in the trunk. No one cared that they were breaking the law they needed to get Lindy back. Plus Charlie was only 5 and she was in jail. That isn't good for a 5 year old.

"Why did I have to be in the trunk?" Garrett complained. Katie glared at him.

"Well we're going to jail how bout we continue the story," Bob said trying to get rid of the silents.

"Okay I will continue with the whole Jaz and Owen married thing," Katie said.

Flashback

Katie's Pov.

I was in the music room with Gabe when Logan came up.

"Guess who got a girlfriend his guy!" He was so happy. Gabe fist bumped him. I glared. Logan turned around and saw Jaz. "I'll go tell Jaz the news." With that he walked up to Jaz.

"Oh no!" I screamed. I hopped on Logan. "Hi Jaz. What's up?" I ask trying to play it cool.

"Logan was gonna tell me something, Logan?" Logan opened his mouth but I covered it. Jaz looked at me. I sigh.

"Look Jaz Logan came to tell you that he got an A in music." I think she bought that. I hope she bought. I was about to get off Logan but he opened his mouth again. This was when Gabe tackled him with me. Jaz walked to Owen. "That was close." Logan finally overpowers me and Gabe and flips us over. We are one inch away from each other. I can feel him breath on me. This is so weird. Just then Logan sits on us. "Hey what is this for?" I ask.

"You guys jumped on me first."

"Because I didn't want you to tell Jaz about your girlfriend." Jaz walked in on me saying that. She turns around and walks away. "Jaz!" I yelled. Gabe looks me in the eyes. I say sorry as Logan gets up. I run after Jaz.

"Hey Owen, why don't we get married?" Jaz asked. Owen started to kiss her. I run back to the music room.

"Jaz, Owen, bells, kiss, ran." That was all I could get out before falling down. I took a deep breath to try and say what happened. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I keep on trying until class was over. I sigh.

Flashback Ends

"Jaz you shouldn't be getting married at this age," Nora told her. Katie laughed like Farkle from girl meets world.

Jaz rolled her eyes. "Look we're here!" Everyone hops out.

"Okay I have a plan." Deila told everyone the plan. Everyone nodded.

Katie walks in. "Hello, how much is it to bail out Lindy Watson and Charlie Duncan?"

"Uh... Lindy is $500 and Charlie is $50." Katie pulled out 40 dollars in dimes.

"I think that is 50 can you count?" All the others crawled to the keys. Delia got them and ran to Lindy's cell.

"Thank goodness you got here, come on Charlie lets go." Lindy and Charlie run out with everyone else.

"Okay so that is 40 dollars."

"Oh darn I don't have enough. I will come back later." Katie took her money and ran.

"Alright back to the house." Bob and Nora were in the front. Charlie was on Nora's lap. Toby was on Teddy's who was next to Jaz and PJ. Logan was next to Lindy and Garrett. Delia and Katie were in the trunk.

When everyone was back in the house Lindy looked shocked.

"What happened here?" Charlie grabbed Lindy's hand.

"I didn't do it!" Everyone said at once.

Nora sighed. "Let's go on with the story, who's talking?" No one moved.

"I think Garrett should cause he hasn't told any part of the story!" Katie said.

"That's because I'm not a main character."

"Garrett... Tell my mom and dad how you kissed there youngest daughter," Lindy said. Katie laughed. Jaz smacked Katie really hard. She flew over the couch. "Jaz!"

Jaz shrugged. Katie didn't move. Everyone bent over. Was she dead?


	8. Dead Or Alive

Chapter 8 Dead Or Alive

Everyone looked at Katie. She jumped up and fell back down.

"Ow Jaz that hurt." Everyone sighed in relief. "Ok who is going to help me up?" Logan was the first one to hear that. He picked Katie up bride style and went up stairs.

"Okay well those to get ice, Garrett why don't you tell," Nora said. Garrett sighed.

"Fine."

Flashback

Garrett's Pov.

Lindy was home with Katie studying when I walked in. I looked at Lindy, she looked so pretty. Katie snapped her fingers. I sat down on the couch next to Lindy.

"So Garrett," Katie said, "Do you and Lindy want to talk?" I glared at her. She got up and went up stairs.

"So Garrett thought," Katie said. Everyone glared at her. "Okay back to the story Garrett."

Anyway I looked in Lindy's eyes. I took a deep breath. I start to lean in. She looks at me funny. That was when I kissed her. She didn't pull away but she didn't kiss. Something was coming down the stairs. I stop kissing Lindy and look.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Katie yelled as she jumped from the stairs to my back. "Run Lindy, go steal that horse." I looked at Katie with confusion. Just than she over powered me and I fall on the ground. Lindy bolted out of the room. "Hi Gabe, what's up?" I turn to Gabe.

"Hey love birds," Gabe said turning around.

"Ewwwww," Katie said getting off me. "Gabe he kissed Lindy so I tackled him." I nodded.

"Okay, so wanna to go to that Ramble Juice place?" Gabe asked. Katie and I nodded. We walked out the door.

"Gabe it's called Rumble Juice." We walked in and saw Jasmine and Owen. They were a cute couple. Katie pulled me and Gabe on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Jaz, Owen, bells, kiss, ran." That was all Katie said before passing out. I looked at Gabe and he looked at me. I get up and go outside to find Betty. I look through the window and see Gabe hopping over the counter.

"No Gabe!" I yell. Just then Betty La Bow walked up to Gabe.

"Betty doesn't like strangers on her counter." Gabe looked at her. He went around her to the phone. "Do you know this guy?" Betty asked me.

"Lindy's sister passed out and we need to call someone," I tell Betty. She laughs.

"Lindy doesn't have a sister she has a brother. That was a good one Garrett, you know how to make Betty laugh." I point to Katie on the floor. Betty walks up to her. "Wow, she is Lindy's sister. I will call 911."

Flashback Ends

"Katie are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Ya I'm fine but one question. Who is Betty La Bow?" Katie asked.

"Okay who wants to continue with the story?" Bob asked. Logan sighed.

"I will," Logan said.

Flashback

Logan's Pov.

I was hanging with Lindy and PJ when I get a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Logan, it's Betty your sister just went to the hospital."

"What do you mean, Lindy is with me right now Betty," I said.

"One second, Garrett what's that girls name?"

"Garrett's there?" I asked.

"Betty said give Betty a second!"

"Okay Betty!" After waiting a minute Betty came back.

"Kate, your sister Kate is in the hospital."

"I don't have a sister named Kate." Lindy took the phone from me.

"Hello Betty."

"Wait... Her name is Katie. Katie is in the hospital."

"We're on our way," Lindy said hanging up. "Come on guys Katie's in the hospital."

"How do we get there?" I asked. None of us can drive but PJ. But he doesn't know where the hospital is.

"Mom!" PJ yelled.

"What PJ?" She asked. "I'm on my way to work."

"Could you drive us to the hospital?"

"Why?" PJ's mom asked.

"Because are sister is in there," Lindy told Ms. Duncan. She told us to get in the car. So we did.

Flashback Ends


	9. Hospital Fever

Chapter 9 Hospital Fever

"So Katie need to go to the hospital and PJ's mom drove Lindy and Logan there." Everyone nodded at what Bob said. "Deila where were you when this happened?"

"I was at the hospital with Teddy." Deila got what Bob was saying, "You want me to tell the story huh?" Bob and Nora nodded. "Fine!"

Flashback

Deila's Pov.

So I was at the hospital with Teddy waiting for her dad to come out. Teddy's dad had a bruised butt. This wasn't the first time. The doctors gave him some pills that would make him act crazy.

"Oh, Teddy! Remember PJ's song from when I first bruised my butt?" Mr. Duncan asked. Teddy nodded. "I'm gonna sing it!" Teddy sighed. Mr. Duncan got up on a table and started to sing. "My butt is on FIRE! It's the size of a TIRE!" I laughed well Teddy sighed.

"All doctors we have a 392, repeat 392." All the doctors ran up the stairs. I looked at Teddy and she looked mortified.

"Teddy what's a 392?" I asked. She ran up to the desk.

"Who is having the 392?" She asked.

"Uh... Katie Hillary Riley Shawn-Watson." Teddy pulled my arm. We bolted up the stairs to room 392. I don't know what Katie had but it was bad.

"Katie could die!" I looked shocked. When we got to her room we saw Betty, Gabe, Garrett, Logan, Lindy, and PJ. "PJ where is mom?" Teddy asked. He pointed to Katie.

"3, 2, 1 charge!" Ms. Duncan said. Nothing happened on the screen. "200 ccs stat! Charge!" Ms. Duncan looked down. "Katie Hillary Riley Shawn-Watson, death 4:48 pm."

Flashback Ends

"Katie died!" Nora yelled making Toby cry.

"I died!" Katie yelled. She looked upset. Logan gave her a big hug.

"Well you didn't die," Delia said. "I don't know what happened but you didn't die."

"What if I'm a ghost?" Katie yelled. She started to feel to she if she was sold. She sighed in relief. "Good I'm not a ghost."

"Okay who wants to tell the story now?" Bob asked. Everyone looked at each other. No one was caving. "Okay Delia, Katie, Jasmine, and Logan are out." All of them sighed in relief. Just then someone spoke up.

"I can!" The person said. Everyone looked to see who was speaking. It was Charlie.

"Um.. Go ahead Charlie," Nora said.

Flashback

Charlie's Pov.

I was at the hospital when I see my family and their friends come out of a room crying. I looked at Teddy. Sure she wasn't crying but I knew she was upset. Lindy was hugging some guy. A girl with a bow was telling Delia everything was fine. Gabe came up to me.

"Why are you guys sad?" I asked. Gabe picked me up and gave me a hug. This was a first. Then he started to cry.

"My friend left." He wiped his eyes and put me down.

"Can I go in there?" I ask point to the room everyone came out of. Gabe walked me to the door. I run in. "Katie?" I ask hoping she will say hi. I turned to Gabe and started to cry. Gabe walked out of the room. "Katie if you can hear me please wake up. My brother can't live without you." I turn around and open the door. I was about to leave when I heard something. Not something someone. I turn back and see Katie.

"Char-lie?" Katie said it was very quiet but I heard.

"Mommy come here!" I call. My mommy walks in the room looking at me. "Look at Katie." My mommy looked at Katie and she weakly waved.

"Oh my! Guys come in here!" Mommy called. Everyone came in and saw Katie.

"Katie!" Everyone yelled. I hopped on Katie's lap as everyone began to hug her. They all smothered us. I giggle.

Flashback Ends

"Wow!" Nora said. "Who wants to tell now?" Everyone kept quiet. "Look I still need to know how Toby was on the roof, how Logan was under the couch, how you got a Christmas tree in here, why Jasmine is getting married, how PJ got stuck under the tree, how Teddy got her hand stuck, how you broke the couch, and WHERE GABE IS!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay I will tell," PJ said.

Flashback

It was Thursday and Gabe and Katie got into another fight. Logan, Delia, and me were betting to see would win this fight.

"30 bucks Gabe wins," Logan said.

"Your on, I'm with Katie, PJ?" Delia asked.

"I bet 50 bucks they will kiss!" I said. Delia laughed and shook my hand.

"Do you like my sister?" Katie asked.

"Why do you care?" Gabe started to yell.

"Because!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE Lindy asked me TOO!"

"Why!"

"Nothing!"

"Does she like me?"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"You are so annoying!"

"What you say is what you are!"

"Ohh! So original Gabe!"

"Better than you!"

"What's your problem?"

"You Katie!"

"Urgh!"

"Why are you so mean!"

"I'm mean!?"

"Ya your mean! Hello! You had a Mrs. Daphne!"

"Shut the hell up Katie!"

Katie started to wobble. She fell on the floor. "Please stop yelling Gabe." Katie banged her head. She started to cry. Gabe bent down.

"Hey I'm sorry," he said helping Katie up. When he did they looked into each other's eyes and kissed. The kiss was 10 seconds long. Delia and Logan passed there money to me.

After the kiss broke Gabe ran away. Katie fell back down and banged her head again.

"I'm dizzy." We all looked at her in concern. She gets up and falls back down. "Why are there 5 PJs?" Katie asked. After that she passed out. I grabbed her arms and Logan grabbed her legs and we carried her to the nurse.

"Oh my, what happened here?"

"I dont know but I think she needs to go to a real doctor." The nurse nodded and gave us slips to leave class. We handed them to our teachers and went to the hospital. What was wrong with Katie?

Flashback Ends


	10. Kisses Are Deadly

Chapter 10 Kisses Are Deadly

"Okay so Katie kissed Gabe and then need to go to the hospital again." Everyone nodded but Katie.

"Huh?" Katie said, "I don't remember that."

"Okay who is going?" Bob asked. Everyone looked at eachother. Katie started to get dizzy and fell on Logan who fell on Deila who fell on the broken couch.

"Woah!" Katie said. "I'm getting dizzy again." After a minute Katie was alright. "Logan do you want to continue?" Logan sighed.

"Fine," he said.

Flashback

Logan's Pov.

Katie was hooked up to a lot of computers. Ms. Duncan looked at Katie than at me.

"Do you and Ms. Shawn-Watson have the same blood type?" She asked me.

"Uh... I don't know." Ms. Duncan took some of my blood.

"AB negative, same as Ms. Shawn-Watson." Ms. Duncan informed me. She then took 3 inches of my blood and gave it to Katie. "Ms. Shawn-Watson lost a lot of blood when she banged her head."

"Is that why she was in here yesterday?" I asked. Ms. Duncan shook her head no.

"Mr. Watson, your sister has been stressed out this week so much that she had a 392. What do you think was the first thing on the iceberg?" What could have started this. This was hard, I have only know her for a week. Wait! It could have started when she found out that she was a Watson. Didn't she take a plane from St. John's to Chicago? Then meeting the Duncans and along with what she was trying to tell me and Gabe about Jasmine and Owen.

'Jaz, Owen, bells, kiss, ran.' What did she mean? Jasmine and Owen must have kissed. Katie must have ran to tell me and Gabe. I just don't get the bells part.

"Mr. Watson!" Ms. Duncan called. I shooked my head and said sorry. "What could have caused Katie stress?" I told Ms. Duncan everything I was thinking. " Okay all you have to do is make sure Ms. Shawn-Watson doesn't get stressed. So, no tests, no asking her questions, and make sure she stays far, far, far away from anyone who will get her stressed out."

"Like who?" I asked.

Ms. Duncan looked into a file. "Um…. Jasmine, Owen, Gabe, Garrett, Lindy, and Teddy." I nodded. So she can only be around Delia, PJ, and me.

After Katie woke up Ms. Duncan wrote a doctors note for the teachers and we went back to school.

"So Logan, what happened to me?" Katie asked. What do I say? I'm not aloud to stress her out.

"Uh… You just hit your head against the locker and lost a lot of blood, lucky for you we have the same blood type." That wasn't lieing if it was true. I just didn't tell her about the high stress levels.

Wow! I remembered what Katie had. That is a very big accomplishment for me. I hope I can keep her away from anything stressful. It might be hard with Lindy, but I will do my best to make sure my sister is health.

Flashback Ends

Katie hugs Logan. Nora looks at everyone waiting for one to crack. No one cracked until Teddy sighed.

"Okay, I will tell."

Flashback

Teddy's Pov.

Well I was trying to give Katie the notes from history PJ stopped me.

"I will take the notes to her," he told me. I gave him a weird look. From someone who wasn't talking to me they sure were chatty. I tried to get around him. He took my notes and ran away.

I walked in the cafeteria and saw Jasmine and whom I think was her boyfriend.

"Okay," Jasmine said, "So we are getting married on Sunday." What? Her and this guy were getting married. I gasped. Jasmine quickly turned around as I hid under the table. I hope she didn't see me. Garrett came in and was about to say hi. I shoved him under the table with me.

"Jasmine and her boyfriend are getting married," I told Garrett everything I knew. He gasped. I quickly covered his mouth. If Jasmine found out I knew I would be died.

The bell rang and Jasmine and her boyfriend went to class. Me and Garrett sat in the cafeteria for a minute. Just then Lindy walked in the room.

"Uh... Hey guys." She pulled up a chair to the table we were under. I heard the door open so I pulled her under the table. Jasmine walked back in and grabbed her purse. Her phone fell on the table and she left the room. I quickly got up and grabbed her phone. I heard the door again so I bolted under the table.

A group of 9th graders walked in and had their lunch.

"Okay so you know Jazzes password?" I asked. Lindy took the phone and typed in a password that I don't want to tell you.

"Wow, look at this email she got from Owen, I know you like _ so you will marry me or I will tell him everything about you, your worst features. ~Owen~

We looked at this 3 more times and got up and ran to class.

Flashback Ends


End file.
